ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island - Episode 005
Edging the Sides, Part 1 is the fifth episode in Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island, and picks off where the last episode. It is the also the second time we see Jackalton duel, this time against Nairne. Plot A few hours after Nathaniel left and Nairne secretly went on the ship, Jackalton and the rest of the group are trying to find a way to go back to their school. Alysia, who is saddened that she had screwed up, apologizes to Jackalton for making him go through so much trouble. Jackalton responds by saying that no kind of trouble would stop him from finding her. Then they decide to have fun during the rest of the time they are going back to school. Jackalton duels Owen, who is easily defeated with Owen still having over 2000 Life Points, and in five turns as well. Jackalton is unconvinced, believing that Owen "cheated" into winning. Helena chimes in by saying that Owen just won by pure skill, saying that Jackalton "sucks" at the game. Jackalton becomes irritated is about to come towards Helena until he steps on a bucket and trips over, which was placed by Lucas. Everyone, even Alysia, but Jackalton, laughs out loud hysterically, after his face hits the floor. However, Nairne who is able to sneak in through the basement comes op to the top of the ship and confronts all of the group, keeping her school personality however. She greets them all, and pretends that they are not on the ship. Jackalton and the rest all become flabbergasted how she got in. At first, Jackalton and Helena think that she got in before they took off. However, they remember that they got everyone off the plane first. However, Lucas sees who she actually is and believes she is the one after Alysia. However, after seeing Nairne's innocent face they disbelieve what he says, with Helena calling it "a load of crap". Deciding there is no harm in bringing her along, they decide to keep her on board until they finally reach the school. During the night, everyone is fast asleep, with Lucas steering the ship. However, he is stopped by Nairne, and the two engage in a fight. Jackalton and Alysia, who hear the racket, go in and investigate. As they walk into the door, it shuts down completely and closes. They are soon confronted by Nairne who has knocked Lucas aside, who was tired out. Jackalton and Alysia who are at disbelief at what happened, demand that she stops what she is doing. She, however, objects, unless Alysia gives her self into her. Jackalton chimes in and said there is no chance of that happening. They attempt to fight each other, until Nairne realizes he was stronger than she thought. They then settle things in a duel. As the duel continues on, Jackalton loses grip of the battle, and might not make at all. The duel continues in the next episode. Featured Duel Jackalton Armadon vs. Nairne Moonwick Turn 1: Jackalton's Turn Normal Summons PowerGami Tank (ATK 1600) and ends his turn, setting a card. Turn 2: Nairne's Turn Sets a card and Normal Summons Water Edge Aqua Soldier (ATK 1250) and equips it with Malevolent Nuzzler, giving 700 more ATK. She attacks Tank with Aqua Soldier. Jackalton attempts to use its effect but Nairne chains with Aqua Soldier's effect, negating it by destroying her set card and destroying it. It is revealed to be Water Edge Sonic Orb, which lets her Special Summon Water Edge Wolf (1600 ATK) at the cost of 1200 Life Points (Nairne 2800). The attack continues, but Jackalton activates Defense Draw, reducing the damage to 0 and letting him draw a card. Wolf attacks directly (Jackalton 2400). Sets a card and ends her turn. Turn 3: Jackalton's Turn Activates Terraforming, adding PowerGami Metropolis to his hand. He then activates it and Normal Summons PowerGami Blazing Crane (ATK 1400). He then attacks Wolf, but Nairne uses its effect, destroying her set card to increase it's ATK by 800. The card is revealed to be Water Edge Doom Skull, banishing Blazing Crane. He uses the effect of PowerGami Sky Hummingbird, Special Summoning it (DEF 0). He sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 4: Nairne's Turn She sets a card and destroys it to Special Summon Water Edge Searcher (ATK 1200). It is revealed to be Water Edge Statue, Special Summoning two tokens (ATK 0). She tunes the tokens and Searcher to Synchro Summon Water Edge Aqua Knight (ATK 1850). She attacks with Wolf and destroys Sky Hummingbird. She attacks directly with Aqua Soldier until Jackalton activates PowerGami Return Message, Special Summoning one of his banished "PowerGami" monsters; he chooses Blazing Crane. She continues the attack (Jackalton 1850), he uses it's effect, Special Summoning PowerGami Shadow Gear from his Deck (1800 ATK). She attacks Blazing Crane with Aqua Knight, destroying it (Jackalton 1400). ''Duel continues in ''the next episode Category:Chapters